sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Norland
Norland '''is the northern, icy continent of the world of Gaia, the landmass is exceedingly cold, with large open stretches of snow and ice for miles across the majority of its surface. Well known for its many dangers, a harsh and unforgiving land, where the weak do not live long, and where living means a constant fight for survival and supremacy, History Built soon after colonization, the warp gates were constructed by the Aurchon Transendists and their Sezonian thralls, who traveled to the world from Psdonian territories in Gaia's harsh northern pole. The original purpose of the gates was one of instantaneous, inter-dimensional transportation of resources to other worlds within the Psdonian empire. Built from technology, the gates were vast, capable of transporting massive quantities of resources at a time, and were located at nodes across the planet due to the world's geomagnetic web, a series of channels of energy that were necessary for the gates to function. It was during this time, the Aurchon known only as the Timeweaver arrived to the colony, having just began experimenting with his power over time given to him by the God-King. Through use of techniques, the Timeweaver and his fellow Aurchons were able to garner a silver of temporal energy, fusing it into the matrix of the warp gates. These warp gates become portals from with they could import objects from alternative timelines, replicate resources even living creatures such as Cloulus, Grey Men and many other creatures pulled from history to to made useful to the Ps and their operations. However, after a time of efficiency, something in the mechanisms of the gates went terrible wrong. Radiation levels from alternative timelines became critical. Quickly growing uncontrollably unstable, the gates collapsed in on their-selves, their physical structure shattering and breaking apart, and without them in place to keep the energies in check, it spilled through the ruined portals, causing widespread mutations and creating the first of many monstrous creatures and races. When the mechanisms of the gates were finally and fully destroyed by the catastrophic failure, the Spectral Ps ever-watchful sized the opportunity, using tears in reality, the otherworld of the Warp began to bleed into the physical dimension, creating forevermore the twisted Warp Lands. The sole survivor, the Timeweaver, realizing the colony was beyond saving, fled the planet, never to return. The mutated creatures and servants of the Warp swelled and spread across the continent, influenced and controlled by their Spectral Ps masters and other malevolent entities that exist in the hellish Ps Reality. Geography The lands of Norland are primarily wild, untamed and uncharted. Dominated by the cold, save by Sharlezar Valley with much of the rest of Norland's geography carved from the land by ancient glaciers. A frozen wasteland stalked by all manner of gruesome monsters, the tales of which tell of it fail to fully encapsulate its brutality. Few crops can grow here, for the land itself hard as stone and the howling winds cut like daggers of purest steel. A network of fjords and mist-clouded isles wreathes the coasts, further inland give way to barren steeps and then rises into mighty and foreboding mountain ranges. Massive stretches of vast forests mark a great deal of the land; ancient taigas that house foul things, ferocious beasts of unnatural strength and power. To the north, vast seas of glacial packed ice stretch down and cover nearly the entirety of the upper half of the continent. Notable Regions Sharlezar Valley An anomaly on itself; a lush tropical basin in the midst of Norland. Acting as a self-contained environment where the Aurchon Transcendists allowed their creations to roam and flourish. It is viewed by many of Norland's embattled races as a kind of promised land. * '''Brokentide Lake: A lake inhabited by a strange aquatic beast. * Twisted Root Village: The fortified village of the savage Twisted Root tribe of northmen. * Creators's Overlook: A facility located far above the ground, the Aurchons build this vantage point where they oversaw their creations. * Flame Cluster Ridge: A cluster of volcanoes, the lava touches the underground streams to the west, for the natural springs there are steamy, bubbling pools riddled with scalding geysers. * Skyscreech Plateau: A plateau that are the nesting grounds for many of the basin's pterodactyl population. * The Boneyard: A sort of graveyard for the basin's reptilian behemoths, covered with skeletal remains. * Mound Lands: A region dotted with vast castle-like mounds full of termite like insects. * Lair of the Great Rawr: The home of the Great Rawr, the monstrous god of the Gaahlot pygmy tribe of the basin. * Gaahlot Camp: The camp of the pygmy Gaahlot tribe. * Raptor Rock: A rock shaped into the image of a raptor's skull. * Hadkixx's Hollow: A spider-infested cavern and the home to Hadkixx, revered by members of the Mawleck tribe. * Goro Tar Pits: Several lakes of black tar in a area of sparsest tree cover, the bones of reptiles and other beasts lie strewn about the place. * Mawleck Village: The village of the pygmy Mawleck tribe. * Fungal Cave: A large cave overgrown with a forest of giant fungi trees. * Aurchon's Terrance: A old ruin where the Aurchons performed tests and experiments. * Umgwie Ruins: A series of ruins inhabited by the pygmy Umgwie tribe. * Misty Marshland: A vast marshland drenched in both in moisture and mist. * Fern Garden: A secluded ferny valley and the home to a herd of rare stegosaurus. * Twisted Root Glen: A sacred site of the Twisted Root tribe's patron spirit. Norseka A peninsula suffused with the corruptive energies of the Warp by its proximity to the ruined warp gate, dominated by mountainous tundra and divided among the barbaric kingdoms and territories of many bloodthirsty and warlike tribes. Stalked by all manners of Warp-infected beasts. Mutation is common here, and many tribes are afflicted with the influence of the Warp to at least some extent. The northmen, of course, do not see that as negative, quite the opposite. * Bromvund: A ruin that is all that is left of the tomb built by a warlord in memory of his lover. * Fortress of Sarthek: The personal fortress of Sarthek the Merciless. * Volkroth: A ruined monastery and the last bastion of the Nacosek cult. * Gandirilg's Carin: A small cave and hidden tomb built to house the remains of the fierce Gandirilg. * Hall of Strongaard: The great feasting hall of fearsome Styrig Strongborn and the ferocious Strongkalings. * Strongkevold: The southernmost village of the Strongkalings. * Tower of Vunnunn: A black tower of the infamous sorcerer Vunnunn the Forsaker. * Sullied Cave: A cave at the edge of Strongkaling land where the tribe's outcasts know as the Sullied dwell. * Lair of Skuldarr: The home of the dreaded Skuldarr. * Darkbind Barrow: A tomb for a long dead warlord and his forces. * Monolith of Borstag: A monolith raised in Borstag's honor in the Toracan tribal lands. * Hall of Toraca: The feasting hall of the Toracan tribe. * Toracauv: The village of the Toracans. * Falkell: A site of worship for the Toracan tribe's most honored ancestral spirits. * Monolith of Tzarr: A small monolith raised in honor of the legendary sorcerer Tzarr by his followers. * Tor's Cairn: A barrow where the legendary Tor the First, founder of the Toracan tribe is buried. * Shalafn: A dilapidated temple complex built by the Nacosek cult. * Bloodlet Cave: A small cave that is the home to a bloodsucking monster. * Maarken: A crumbling ruin. * Baoze's Deep: A fort that mysteriously collapsed and now has been haunted ever since. * Broken Helm Grotto: A cavern connected to the sea, used by the Shadowblood Tribe's piracy operations. * Traveler's Nook: A small abandoned shelter. * Rookclaw Hollow: A small cave that is the den to a heavily mutated Corbylus known as the Rook. * Green's Shade Tower: A long-ruined tower that has been reclaimed by nature. * Konvangr Cave: A cave that has become the nest of several Warp Pstriders. * Hall of Bjor: The feasting hall of the Bjorlings. * Bjoririnn; The village of the Bjorlings. * Bloodhoft Stone: A weathered standing stone littered with the bones of sacrificial victims to the Bloodreaver. * Lake Ithunthis: A lake in the middle of a great pine forest. * Skyreach Altar: A altar overlooking a cliff dedicated to the Raven God. * Lost Valley Point: A ruined structure located in an isolated mountainous valley. * Monolith of Dyktherd the Madblood: A monolith raised in to honor of Dyktherd the Madblood. * Bleak Fall Warrens: A series of sprawling caverns and tunnels inhabited by monsters such as the Corbylus. * Aelker's Monument: A stone monument commemorating an ancient battle that took place here. * Serpent's Tooth Cave: A cave used by a group of Azuphidiaz's worshippers. * Hall of Var: The feasting hall of the Varegs. * Throne of Blood: A sacred site for the Vareg tribe where those found worthy become bloodkeepers. * Fellglow Redoubt: The fortress ruled by the powerful former Vareg witch, Deggae the Fell-Witch. * Snapmaw Cavern: A small cavern that has become a bear den. * Death's Grip Respite: A large ruin built by slaves in the name of the King of Thralls. * Volksume: A old crypt that has been defiled by followers of Moegnoalag. * Reachtooth Cave: A small cave and hidden shrine to Namnera. * Shadowfang Forest: A massive pine forest that is home to feuding tribes of Khauraza and Grey Men. * Cliffs of Depravity: A series of cliffs belonging to a large fjord which the Caavlo Tribe uses to worship their depraved god. * Skarlmur: A small Skarl whaling village and shipyard. * Wedinfall: A great fortress erected at the place where the great Skarl hero Wedin defeated a terrible serpent. * Stillwater Crevice: A ice cave that is rumored to have been the den of a giant dire wolf. * Rogax's Notch: A rocky crevice that is the home to one of the last Executioner Titans, Rogax the Mad Giant. * Icefang Mountains: A icy mountain range whose foothills have numerous winding valleys. * Ghost Caverns: A series of caverns running under the valley of Deld that are inhabited by the Ghost Tribe. * Valley of Deld: A high mountain valley that is the home of the Delds, nestled in the Icefang Mountains. * Yngothal: A ruin that was once the fortress of a powerful sorcerer before being overrun by the Khauraza. * Broken Hoof Bastion: A ritual site where a Khauraza tribe preform rites dedicated to the Wiseman of the Woods. * Great Hall of Url: The feast hall of the merciless Urlaegr. * Urlennik: The village of the Urlaegr tribe. * Hert's Hall: The barrow of Hert the Bold, a famous Norsekan raider and adventurer. * Black River: A river in Norseka that was once haunted by the terrifying Black River Beast. * Gorebound Hunting Grounds: A stretch of tundra claimed by the Gorebound tribe for hunting rights. * Pit of the Gorebeast: A pit where the Gorebound feed their victims to a creature know as the Gorebeast. * Jorn's Hold: A ruined fortress, named after its former ruler. * Monolith of Olgort the Hexer: A monolith raised to honor Olgort the Hexer by Raventalon tribesmen. * Raven's Bluff: The collapsed remains of a tower that is one of the holy sites of the Raventalon Tribe. * Mountains of Szyryrt: A chain of mountains were shamans of the Raventalon tribe go to become true sorcerers. * Bonechill Burrow: A cave that serves as the underground lair of a powerful frost drake. * Howling Canyon: A canyon that gets its name from the many packs of wolves that can be found here. * Fjord of Yorg: A large fjord that the Yorglings believe is the home of Yorgir. * Yorgimar: The village of the Yorglings. * Brass Shrine: A shrine of Kruzgun standing atop a vast mountain of bones. * Gaestadr: The village of the Gaestlings. * Valley of Great Chieftains: A hidden valley where the chieftains of the Gaestling tribe are interned. * Shadow Keep: A fortress for a devout champion of Namnera. * Frost Shroud Barrow: A snowy barrow that is believed to be cursed. * Blackcrush Rock: A small Norsekan Goliagant camp. Great Eastern Steppes A vast land covered in frigid plains and barren grasslands speckled with the occasional stubby tree or monument to commemorate the death of some great warrior or chieftain. Halisard Mountains A massive and sprawling mountain range known for their harsh climate and deadly inhabitants. Despite the inhospitable weather, the mountains teem with life. Herds of hardy woolly beasts are plentiful, crisscrossing the rock-strewn slopes and snowy plateaus seeking food. Deep Mires A large, otherworldly patch of fens, bogs and marshes located within the harsh and bleak lands of the north. Sythnorms in large numbers can be found here and many other Warp-spawned creatures. Warp Lands A hellish region of barren tundra that lies far to the north. It is the legendary home of the immortal gods of the northmen and, so it is said, of infinitely worse things: the numberless, nameless monstrosities that dwell in the Warp.Category:Gaia Category:Place